Al Amanecer
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Basado en el épico y apasionado final de Battle City, una versión romántica de lo que creo que sucedió. Jonouchi Joey se siente atrapado por la forma en la que Yugi parece tener ventaja en su duelo, y eventualmente uno de ellos decide confesar algo mientras el sol se levanta. Oneshot, SHOUNEN-AI. La mayor parte de la historia es el duelo en sí. YamixJonouchi/Dragonshipping.


-Basada en la última escena del episodio 143 (La última de la 3era temporada). Absolutamente adoro ésa escena. Me pone muy emotiva. De verdad, llámenme exagerada, pero lloré un poco.

-Incluso algunas cosas que tomé directamente del anime fueron insignificantemente modificadas. Nada de mucha importancia, de verdad.

-Es mi primer fanfic. Sí, sé que no les importa.

-Hay un poco de duelo al principio. Lo hice tan emocionante como pude (Me gustan los duelos emocionantes).

-El narrador se refiera a Yami Yugi como 'Atem' y Jonouchi lo llama 'Yugi'.

-Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece.

-Basado en la versión japonesa. No ví el doblaje, no sé cómo es. Hablando de versión japonesa, les recomiendo que la vean. Es en serio. La española/inglesa no se compara.

* * *

Las primeras señales de luz solar se levantaron detrás de la atractiva silueta de Jonouchi, cuyo mejor amigo caminaba a lo largo de la calle, hacia él. Memorias llegaron a las mentes de cada uno. Él recordó cuando Jonouchi se tiró al mar para rescatar sus cartas de Exodia. También cuando lo sacó a él y al rompecabezas del milenio. Jonouchi recordó ser llamado 'Amigo' por primera vez por Yugi, después de todas las cosas que él le había hecho.

_''Jonouchi-kun, aquí está tu carta'' le dijo Atem._

_''Yugi... No puedo aceptarla''_

_Atem lo miró atentamente._

_''Quiero ser un verdadero duelista'' Jonouchi continuó ''No estaré satisfecho conmigo mismo hasta que escuche que digas que soy bueno. Por favor, Yugi, quiero tener un duelo contigo otra vez.''_

_Atem sonrió. ''Ya veo. Entonces, prometo que tendremos un duelo de nuevo, Jonouchi-kun.''_

Atem recordó cuando tuvo que jugar contra Jonouchi, cuando estaba poseído por Marik, por la vida de ambos.

'¿Qué significa ser un verdadero duelista?' recordó las palabras que escuchó de la voz de Jonouchi, aquel día en el que el duelo con Marik lo había dejado casi muerto.

Finalmente, se paró frente a su amigo, sonriendo.

''Llegas temprano'' dijo Atem.*

''Terminaremos antes de que comienze la mañana.''

''Ya veo.'' Atem replied, shuffling his deck.

''Yugi, nuestra Ciudad del Duelo no ha terminado.''

''¡Duelo!'' exclamaron ambos.

''Tomo el primer turno'' dijo Jonouchi ''Invoco a Alligator's Sword en modo de ataque.''

''Invoco a Blockman en modo de ataque y cubro dos cartas.''

'Es probablemente una carta que agrega puntos de ataque a los monstruos.' pensó Jonouchi 'Pero él es impredecible'

''Alligator's Sword, ataca a Blockman.'' dijo el enteramente rubio.

''Activo mi carta trampa, Soul Shield. Al pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, niego tu ataque.''

Jonouchi estaba sorprendido. Lo pensó dos veces antes de expresarse, pero decidió hacerlo.

''Tú... ¿Pagas la mitad de tus puntos cuando apenas hemos comenzado?''

Atem sonrió asimétricamente.

''Es mi turno. Invoco a Witch of The Black Forest y activo Swords of Revealing Light.''

'Parece que de verdad le agrada Blockman... o va a invocar a un monstruo de nivel muy alto.' Jonouchi pensó. Tomó una nueva carta. ''Invoco a Swordsman of Landstar en defensa.''

''Jonouchi, no estás tomando éste duelo en serio, ¿o sí?''

Estaba confundido por las palabras de Atem. La defensa de Swordsman era más alta que el ataque de cualquiera de los monstruos de Atem.

''Yugi, no me subestimes. Tú sabes que es un honor para mí hacer ésto justo ahora.'' Se preguntó por qué Atem actuaba como si quisiera perder sus propios puntos de vida. Seguramente no planeaba atacar, ¿no?

''Entonces, simplemente invoco a Yellow Gadget y termino mi turno.''

Jonouchi tomó una carta. ''Ahora se vuelven las tornas, Yugi.'' él dijo ''Ofrezco a Alligator's Sword y a Swordsman of Landstar para invocar a Jinzo en modo de ataque. Yugi, quiero que estés conciente de que no seré fácil de derrotar. Quiero que entiendas qué tan buen duelista soy.''

Atem tomó una nueva carta y sonrió ligeramente ''Por el contrario, Jonouchi. Tú eres quien me subestima. Usaré Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas más.'' Hizo lo que dijo y fijó la mirada en las cartas añadidas por un momento ''Ahora verás mi verdadero poder. Quizá tenga dos mil puntos de vida, pero ahora sacrifico a Blockman, Witch of The Black Forest y a Yellow Gadget...''

Jonouchi comenzó a entender. Tres monstruos como tributo, no era buena señal.

''...¡E invoco a The Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' El dragón rojo, gigantesco apareció a un lado de Atem, su amenazante mirada dando frente al adolescente rubio.

''Yugi...'' pronunció.

''En mi mano hay seis cartas, que significa que Osiris tiene 6000 puntos de ataque.''

Jonouchi observó su baraja llena de trampas y Spell Cards, que eran inútiles de cualquier forma, ya que él mismo había invocado a Jinzo. 'El efecto de Swords of Revealing light se acabará pronto, pero ¿cuál será el punto de atacar, de todas formas? Tal vez él simplemente está destinado a ser el mejor.' pensó y una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro. ''Éste duelo contigo ha sido un honor, Yugi.'' finalmente dijo, mientras ponía su mano sobre su baraja.

''Jonouchi!'' Atem exclamó.

Él miró el suelo. ''Siempre he pensado que tú eres perfecto, Yugi. ¿Por qué debería molestarme...?''

''Jonouchi-kun...'' Atem estaba decepcionado, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que su amigo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, por el otro lado, desde luego que amaba Duel Monsters, pero ¿no estaba su mejor amigo por encima de cualquier otra cosa?

''Sólo estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo.'' le dijo a Atem y se hincó frente a él ''Sé que te sientes mal por mí, pero no lo hagas. Yo puedo entender que jamás te ganaré. Tal vez me he rendido, pero no he perdido la dignidad.''

''Jonouchi-kun, no te tengo lástima.'' Atem pronunció, y le sonrió dulcemente ''De hecho, yo... yo creo que eres un buen duelista.''

El rubio levantó la cabeza y se paró lentamente. ''Siempre he querido que digas éso. Es sólo que... Estaba esperando que lo dijeras después de yo derrotarte. Pero era muy ingenuo, tal vez es así como debería ser. Sin embargo, aunque esté siendo un necio, espero ganarte algún día.

''Algún día tal vez lo hagas. Por ahora, toma ésto.'' Le entregó a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

''Yugi! No lo sé... Tal vez lo lo merezca. Alguien tan grande como tú, diciéndome y dándome éstas cosas...''

''¿De qué estás hablando? Jonouchi-kun, tú eres mi mejor amigo.'' él interrumpió ''Por supuesto que mereces tenerlo.''

''¿Y qué tal si no merezco _ser_ tu mejor amigo?''

Atem estaba conmocionado.

''¡Estás diciendo tonterías, Jonouchi!'' él respondió ''¡¿Cómo puedes tener ésas ideas? Por favor, toma a Red Eyes. Quiero que lo hagas.''

Jonouchi lentamente se acercó a Atem para tomar la carta ''Yugi...'' Estaba corto de palabras, y también muy agradecido, así que no pudo contenerse y se acercó un poco más a él para abrazarlo por el cuello, su cabeza tocando la del faraón. Éste último se sonrojó. ''Jonouchi-kun!'' exclamó.

Jonouchi que era tiempo de preguntarle lo que siempre quiso ''Y si merezco tu amistad, ¿no merezco tu amor?'' después de ésto, suavizó su abrazo para besar su mejilla varias veces, mientras Atem se ponía más rojo. ''Tú... Yo...'' él intentó pronunciar, pero le faltaba aliento. Jonouchi inclinó la cabeza para besar el cuello de Atem, notando que estaba tan caliente como su rostro. El gesto causó tanto deleite para el faraón, que no pudo evitar gemir. Sus sentimientos hacia Jonouchi estaban claros para él, así que tomó la cintura de su hombre con sus manos y lo acercó aún más, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía por el toque de Jonouchi en su cuerpo. ''Desde luego que mereces mi amor, Jonouchi. Tú mereces cada parte de mí.'' El de cabello rubio finalmente juntó su boca con los dulces labios de Atem. El sol se había levantado, la mañana había comenzado, pero ellos aún no habían terminado.

* * *

-Perdón si hice a un personaje romper una regla del juego o que hicieran algo que se supone que no podían. No fue a propósito.

-* Desde ahí hasta ''¡Duelo!'' es lo que ellos verdaderamente dicen en la versión original.


End file.
